Someone Worth Living For
by peachgurl
Summary: **Sequel to Searching For Her** The gang spend the rest of summer together, but what will it bring? Will VOldemort seek revenge? Find out!! **CHA 5 UP!!!!!!******
1. Chapter One

A/N- Okay peeps, here's the sequel to Searching For Her. You need to read that one first!!! I hope you like this!!! ~peachgurl~  
  
Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own anything other than a few spells and Klu, my monotonous Death Eater. Everything else belongs to JKR!!!  
  
Someone Worth Living For- Chapter One  
  
~*~~*~  
  
After traveling all night, Harry, Ron and Hermione finally arrived with Sirius at his house. They sleepily dragged themselves to Sirius' spare bedrooms and fell asleep instantly.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"Hurry, Harry," screamed a distraught high-pitched voice.  
  
Dementors were blocking Harry's way toward the brunette in a cowered stance, shaking on the cold ground. *I'll never be able to reach her,* Harry thought to himself. Then, a monotonous laugh broke the dead silence. There was a scream, followed by a bright green light, then a thud. Harry stopped moving, as he was standing in front of the most evil wizard of the century.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, we meet again," scoffed the deep, raspy voice of Lord Voldemort. "Well, I think that now I finally have my chance to doom you to the fate that I have set for you. You cannot escape!" His jeers seemed to surround Harry. He glanced behind him; the dementors were there. There was no way out.  
  
"So...I guess I must say goodbye to you now, Harry." With that, Voldemort held up his wand and pointed it right at Harry's heart. Then, he whispered those deathly words, Avada.......  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Harry flung up in his bed. His loud panting woke Rona and Hermione.  
  
"Harry? What happened?" asked Hermione, obviously worried for her best friend.  
  
"Yea, Harry, what's the matter?" questioned a sleepy Ron.  
  
"It was just a dream, but.... it was so real!" Harry spoke quietly.  
  
"Tell us, Harry."  
  
"Tomorrow, okay?" Harry replied before lying back down on his pillow. His friends followed suit. They both fell asleep immediately, but Harry stayed awake, thinking, well into the night. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N- Here's the next chapter! It's gonna be longer, I promise! Enjoy! ~peachgurl~  
  
Someone Worth Living For- Chapter Two  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Harry was the last to wake up the next morning. The sun was already high in the sky when Harry dragged himself downstairs to the kitchen. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Morning Harry!" both of them exclaimed in unison. "Morning Guys!" Harry muttered back before pulling out a wooden chair. Harry realized he was famished, and quickly reached for the bowl full of cheesy grits. As the three were chatting, Sirius walked in and made an announcement.  
  
"Okay. I have to go to a meeting, so I'll be gone for the day. I'll put a wall around the house. So, ya'll will be safe. Have fun, and I'll be back tonight." With that said, he apparated.  
  
"Wow! A whole day to ourselves!" shouted Ron. Hermione giggled; Ron had grits hanging from his chin. After he wiped his face, he asked, "Harry, what happened last night? You scared me; you woke up screaming. Was it about Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes, Ron," Harry replied. "It was horrible. Hermione was..." Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"I really don't want to hear the gruesome details of the dream. Let's play a game of Exploding Snaps!"  
  
The boys agreed and they started playing. After a noisy and exciting game, Ron excused himself and went upstairs, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"Well...I just wanted to thank you for, well, rescuing me. I thought I wasn't going to make it out of that cave. You were so brave, Harry. But how did you know I was there in the first place?"  
  
"It was a feeling, a connection I guess. I woke up in the middle of the night, sensed where you were, and went there. I guess it was the bracelet."  
  
Hermione got up from the chair and sat down next to Harry. "I'm glad you did sense where I was. Otherwise, I might not be..." she trailed off, unable to finish. Tears started to form. Harry put his arm around her and brought her close to him, her head leaning on his arm. "Don't even think those thoughts, Hermi. It doesn't matter what could have happened, because now it won't happen. Don' worry, I'll protect you."  
  
Hermione just lay there in silence. Harry comforted her by rubbing her shoulder. After a while, Ron came marching down. He looked at the two sitting on the couch and smiled. *It's about time,* Ron thought.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
The rest off the day the trio just relaxed and watched scary movies. When things jumped out, Hermione buried her face on Harry's shoulder in fear. As the credits of the final movie were ending, Sirius walked through the door.  
  
"How was your day?" Sirius asked the very freaked out teens. Ron gave him a brief synopsis of the afternoon. Hermione decided to start dinner. Harry challenged Ron to a game of Wizard's Chess. Even though it was a pretty even match, Ron pulled off the win.  
  
"Who's the greatest player of all times?" Ron asked. "RON!" he hollered, replying to himself. Hermione smiled at him and called everyone to dinner.  
  
"Wow, Hermi, this is wonderful. Where'd you learn how to cook like this?" Ron asked as he reached for seconds.  
  
"Oh, my mom taught me how. This is a simple recipe; muggles eat it everyday," she answered him.  
  
When the bowls were licked clean, and the table was cleared, the trio decided to go up to their rooms and write some letters. Hermione started writing one to her mother, assuring her that she was alright. Harry and Ron wrote Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, Ron's little sister, telling her that they had found Hermione. After the letters were complete, Harry tied Hermione's to Hedwig and his to Pig and sent them out the window into the cool night sky.  
  
Hermione left to go to the bathroom to freshen up. Just as Harry lay down on his comfy twin bed, Ron came over and bounced on it.  
  
"Man, Harry, I didn't know you were that serious with Hermione. I mean, I thought you liked her, but not THAT much. Why don't you tell me these things. Maybe then I won't be in the dark when the time comes around." Harry smiled. He knew Ron was just teasing him.  
  
"Well, personally I thought it was pretty obvious," Harry replied jokingly. Hermione joined them in the room, and they began chatting about school and classes. After a while, Harry stood. "I need to get a bit of fresh air. I'll be back in a second." Harry opened the bedroom door, stepped out into the hall, and quietly closed it behind him. After a few minutes, Ron nudged Hermione, implying that she follow him. Getting the clue, Hermione exited the room and went outside on the back porch. She spotted Harry leaning against the railing and walked over to him.  
  
"Look at the moon, Harry. Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Not as beautiful as your eyes."  
  
"Oh, Harry..."  
  
Hermione leaned close to Harry, and he placed his arm around her and drew her close. For a while, they just stood next to each other in silence. Finally, Harry spoke.  
  
"Hermi?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I don't want this moment to end."  
  
"Me neither. Standing in your arms makes me feel safe, like nothing can happen to me." She looked up into his emerald green eyes. He looked back into soft amber eyes. Then, he slowly moved his lips to hers, and kissed her. Suddenly, a movement in the nearby bushes causes them both to break away. Hermione's face turns pale in fear. Harry puts his arms around her, comforting her, as they hear footsteps coming toward them.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Hey guys- Tell me how you liked this chapter. Good? Bad? Tell me! Please Review! All opinions are welcome.  
  
~silverwand13- I hope this is a good sequel for you! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
~iam_DR.evil- Is this romantic enough? Please tell me!  
  
I hope to update very soon! Thanks to all who reviewed! ~peachgurl~ 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed on my last chapter. Here's the next chappie! ENJOY!! ~peachgurl~  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own anything except for some spells and Klu. I am not making money off of this story either!  
  
Someone Worth Living For- Chapter Three  
  
~*~~*~  
  
The sound of the footsteps seemed to near the two distraught teens. Hermione began shaking in fright, and Harry kept whispering in her ear, "Everything is all right. Don't worry." That didn't help much.  
  
A shadow appeared before them. A piercing voice filled the air.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Rain poured from the dark clouds. Two pale figures were crouching under a tree.  
  
"I cannot believe they have out-smarted me again! Those blasted shrews!" yelled the raspy voice of Lord Voldemort to his most trusted follower, Klu Cal.  
  
"I am dreadfully sorry, My Lord. I do not understand how they can be so smart. They're just stupid little kids, for crying out loud!" replied Klu. "I think Peter had something to do with it, for I did not see anyone snatch the wand from your grasp. The only thing I can think of is that Pettigrew was clumsy and allowed that dumb girl to escape."  
  
"Yes, Klu, I agree. And now I must get back at those punks for interfering with my evil scheme. Let me tell you my plan....."  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"Shhhhh...." came a whisper from the figure in front of Harry and Hermione. "It's ok, for it is only Dobby, the Hogwarts elf. I am delivering a message from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Me did not mean to scare you, Miss Hermione."  
  
Hermione let her breath go. Then, she graciously walked to Dobby and gave him a hug. Dobby handed Harry the letter and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, Dobby," Harry started.  
  
"Yes, Master Potter."  
  
"Please, come inside and visit for a few minutes. We could give you some food."  
  
"Sorry, Master Potter, but Dobby is under strict orders to come back right away. Dobby will see you soon, though, Dobby promises." With that, he disappeared.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Ron was thinking about the events that have occurred in the past two days. He was busy daydreaming when he heard a loud scream coming from outside. Springing off the bed, he quickly made his way downstairs. Just as he reached for the back door, in came Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Is everything all right?" he asked his friends.  
  
"Oh, everything's fine. Dobby just delivered this letter from Dumbledore," Hermione answered. "I screamed because I thought it was Voldemort."  
  
"What does the letter say, Harry?" Ron questioned.  
  
The three friends sat down on the sofa, and Harry read the letter out-loud. It read...  
  
*Dear The Trio, I am pleased to hear that Hermione is safe. I thank you, Harry, for your quick thinking and bravery. I request that sometime soon, you return to the burrow for the rest of the summer. Since the Weasley's have a shield around they're house, I think that'll be the safest place for you. Please send me a note when you have reached the Weasley's to tell me that you are safe. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore*  
  
Harry called Sirius into the living room and informed him on Dumbledore's request. Sirius agreed, and told them that they would leave first thing in the morning. The three friends decided to call it a night and headed upstairs to their room. All three fell asleep instantly.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
At around 3 o'clock in the morning, Harry was awakened to a faint whimpering. He sat up, reaching on the nightstand for his glasses, and carefully put them on. Then, he saw Hermione kneeling by her bed, crying softly. He got off his bed and walked over to her.  
  
"Hermi, it's okay. It was just a dream."  
  
"I know, Harry, but it was so real."  
  
Harry got onto Hermione's bed and motioned Hermione to lie down beside him. She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hermi, I know how you feel. I, too, have recurring nightmares about what has happened in my life. You just have to learn to deal with them. Hermi, I will never let anything happen to you. You mean the world to me."  
  
"Do you really mean that, Harry? Am I really that important to you?"  
  
"Of course, Hermi. You're one of the reasons I am happy to be alive. Knowing that you'll be there when I wake up keeps me going through the day."  
  
"Oh Harry," she murmured. Then, her eyes slowly closed, and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry decided not to disturb her, so he made himself as comfortable as possible and closed his eyes.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Harry woke up the next morning fully refreshed. He glanced next to him and noticed that Hermione was still sleeping, so he decided not to get up. He looked over at Ron, who was just beginning to stir.  
  
"Happy Morning, Ron," Harry whispered.  
  
"Huh....oh, morning Harry," he responded, still a bit groggy. Slowly, he stood up and stretched his arms above his head, then looked at Harry. He smiled, and then laughed.  
  
"What's so funny, Ron?" asked Harry, completely confused.  
  
"Nothing, Harry. Now, you had better wake her up, for it's around seven, and I suspect Sirius will want to get going soon."  
  
Harry nodded and quickly stroked Hermione's chin. She moved for a minute before opening her eyes. She was greeted by the smiling face of Harry.  
  
"Good morning, Hermi," he spoke softly.  
  
"Morning Harry," she replied before standing up. Harry followed suit, and the three friends headed downstairs to the kitchen. Sirius had prepared a scrumptious meal of biscuits, gravy, and sausage. After they finished the hearty meal, Sirius told Hermione and Ron to go pack they're things. He held Harry back for a moment.  
  
"Harry, I know that this summer was supposed to be ours to have fun with, and I've very proud that you are willing to give that up for your friends. I promise next summer we will spend together and maybe tour Europe."  
  
"That would be fun, Sirius. Thank you for everything you have done for me these past few days. I'm glad I can always turn to you when I need help." Harry then headed up the stairs to pack his things.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
A crowd of red-heads greeted the crew as the pulled into the driveway of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley embraced Hermione first, then Ron, and then Harry. Tears were falling down her freckled face. Hermione looked at the front door and saw Ginny. She quickly ran to the girl and embraced her. Ginny was so happy that Hermione was okay and that she was not hurt when she was with Voldemort.  
  
Mr. Weasley led the way into the gigantic home. Since Harry's last visit, the Weasley's have re-modeled their home. They expanded their living room and dining room so it could fit a multitude of people. The table was covered with steamy hot food, prepared by Mrs. Weasley. Ron was the first one to dive into the mounds of mashed potatoes, green beans, pumpkin, fried chicken, and macaroni. Everyone sat down at the enormous table and chatted away about world events. Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers, were discussing their new inventions with Harry and Ron. Ginny and Hermione were off in their own world talking about books and school.  
  
When the table was cleared, everyone said their goodbyes to Sirius, who had to go to a meeting with Cornelius Fudge. After he left, the kids decided to play a game of quidditch. The teams ended up being Fred, Harry, and Hermione against George, Ron and Ginny. After about 20 minutes, Harry caught the snitch, leading his team to a 170-40 victory. They decided to take a break, and Harry decided to take a walk through the woods. He left a curious Hermione behind.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
The woods behind the burrow were full of mystical creatures. Harry examined everything he came across. After a while, he came to a bench, and sat down. There, he sat thinking; about school, about Ron, about Voldemort, and about Hermione. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone call his name.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Author's Notes- I hope you like this chapter. I'll try and update ASAP, but with finals and homework I don't know how soon I can. Thanks to SilverWand13 and Dr.Evil for reviewing this story! Come on people, I need some more thoughts on this! All opinions are welcome! Until next time, ~peachgurl~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own anything except for a couple of spells and Klu. And, I am not making any profit off of this story!  
  
Author's notes- Okay, so I have some free time, so I'll write this next chappie. It might not be that long, but we'll see! Enjoy! ~peachgurl~  
  
Someone Worth Living For- Chapter Four  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"Harry!" called a voice from behind the trees. A few seconds passed, and Harry saw a glimpse of long, curly red hair from behind a tree. Ginny appeared in front of him.  
  
"Harry, I'm so glad I found you. Mom told me to come and get you for dinner. She was very worried about you. You've been gone for nearly three hours!"  
  
Harry looked up at the sky. The sun was just setting behind the tree line. He had no idea it was that late. Quickly, he stood and walked back to the burrow with Ginny.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Dinner was just as delicious as lunch. After everyone was finished, they all went outside to enjoy the night sky. Hermione walked off by herself, and a couple of minutes later, Harry followed her. When he caught up to her, he asked...  
  
"Hermi, what's the matter? You've been really quiet this afternoon."  
  
"I don't know, Harry. It's just a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen. I'm really scared that Voldemort will seek revenge on us."  
  
Hermione dropped her head, and Harry placed his arm around her and pulled her in close to him.  
  
"Hermi, don't you worry about Voldemort. I will protect you from his wrath. Just relax and live for the present, not the future." Hermione stared into his emerald eyes. Their heads moved closer together, and finally their lips met. The kiss was short and sweet. Harry pulled her closer and they watched the stars.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
A large thud woke Harry up in a jolt. He looked around the room to observe two peaceful sleepers. *Maybe it was just a dream,* Harry thought to himself. He lay back down and tried to fall asleep. A couple minutes later, another thunderous noise shook the entire house. Harry jumped out of bed, grabbed his wand, and cautiously tip-toed down the stairs. A shadowy figure was moving in the darkness. There was silence, and then there was a blinding flash of red light. ~*~~*~  
  
Sorry about the short chapter; I just thought this was a good place to stop!! What happened in the kitchen? How is in the burrow? What is Voldemort's plan? Find out in chapter five.coming soon.  
  
Please Review! All opinions are welcome! 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N- I know it's been a while since I have updated this, but I've been really busy lately and now my schedule has lightened up a bit. Well, here it is, the next chapter...hope you like it! ~peachgurl~  
  
Someone Worth Living For  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Harry threw himself to the floor, the spell flying over his head. A strange laugh came from across the room, followed by an evil voice saying,  
  
"Ah ha...I see that Mr. Potter is a quick one. No matter, for he cannot escape me! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Harry watched as a huge metal pot rose from the counter behind him and moved over his head. Harry rolled sideways just as the pot plummeted to the floor. The noise practically shook the whole house. A couple of seconds later, a parade of footsteps clamored down the stairs.  
  
"You've managed to escape me this time, Potter, but next time you won't be so lucky." Then, a loud pop filled the room. Seconds later, light poured into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry, darling, what in the world was all that racket?" asked a very distraught Mrs. Weasley. Harry explained what had just happened to the crowd of redheads standing next to him.  
  
"Harry," started Ginny, who was half-asleep. "Do you know who it was?"  
  
"Well...I have heard the voice before, but I don't remember where," Harry responded, still in a daze about the whole thing. Mrs. Weasley suggested that they all go back up to bed, and everyone agreed. Slowly, they made their way back up stairs into their rooms. When Harry and Ron made it to their rooms, they found Hermione sitting up in her bed.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" she questioned.  
  
"Nothing, Hermione. It was nothing," replied Harry, not wanting to scare her. He flung himself onto his own bed, removed his glasses, and fell asleep.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Sunlight poured into the room. Harry opened his eyes, squinting because it was too bright. He reached for his glasses and looked around the room. Ron's bed was messily made, but Hermione's was still occupied. Careful not to wake her, Harry quietly exited the room and headed for the kitchen. Sitting at the round wooden table was Ron, stuffing his face full of toast and eggs.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," greeted Mr. Weasley, who had the morning's addition of the Daily Prophet propped up against his milk glass. "I have to go into the office this morning. Strange occurrences have been reported, and I am needed to investigate." Harry nodded in reply before sitting down in the closest empty chair and piling food onto his plate. A couple of minutes later, Fred and George came prancing down the stairs, holding something unusual in their hands.  
  
"Harry, Ron,:" began George. "Once you are done with your breakfast, join me and Fred in the yard. We have something we would like to show you." Laughing, the twins left the kitchen and headed for the back. Ron stood up and walked his plate over to the sink. Harry did the same, and they headed out after the boys. Ron called back to his mother,  
  
"If Hermione comes down, tell her we are out back!" Then, they ran out to meet the twins.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Hermione stood by the window, watching the boys move toward the woods in the back. Then, she sat back down on her bed and opened up a tiny book, flipping through its pages. Ever since she had started Hogwarts, she had been writing in this journal. Looking back over the crisp white pages, she read some of her entries aloud.  
  
October 31st, year 1- Tonight, Harry and Ron saved me from a troll. They are very brave. I don't think I could have survived without them. And man, did Harry's eyes sparkle like emeralds...  
  
June 30th, year 2- Harry has rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets... He has defeated Voldemort yet again...He is so brave, and so cute. I wish that he could only notice me...  
  
July 31st, summer of year 3- Today is Harry's 14th B-Day. This year, we have done a lot. And finally, I got to be part of the adventure. Together, we saved Hagrid's hippogriff and Sirius from being killed. I want to tell him just how I feel about him, that I love his emerald eyes and his smile, but I just don't know how to tell him. Maybe...  
  
July 7th, summer of year 4- OMG!! Me and Harry were standing on Sirius' back porch and he kissed me! Wow! It was absolutely wonderful! I think we are a couple now, and I am enjoying it, although for some reason I think Ron is perturbed about it...  
  
Hermione smiled as she read her most recent entry:  
  
July 8th, summer of year 4- We arrived at the Weasley's this morning, but what I want to talk about is last night. I woke up from a bad dream, and sweet Harry came over to me and reassured me that everything would be all right. He even let me sleep on his shoulder! WOW, what a guy!...  
  
She heard footsteps climbing the stairs, and quickly closed her journal and carefully placed under her pillow. A few seconds later, the door burst open, and in ran Harry and Ron, covered with some kind of purple slime. "What happened!" she yelled.  
  
"It was another stupid invention of my brothers. They told us it was a new type of quaffle, so we started throwing it, and it started spewing out this purple crap!" exclaimed Ron, very agitated. "I'm going to take a shower!" he shouted, stomping out of the room and slamming the door.  
  
"My goodness, he's a little grumpy, isn't he?" whispered Hermione. Harry nodded in agreement. Then, he spoke.  
  
"Hermi?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Hermi...I love you." Hermione stood there, speechless for a moment. Then, she replied.  
  
"I love you too, Harry." Harry smiled, pulled her close, and kissed her.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I promise that I will soon. Please Review! All opinions are welcome! Until next time, ~peachgurl~ 


End file.
